peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 June 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-22 ; Comments *Peel mentions Dutch footballer Ruud Gullit sometimes plays bass for the reggae band Revelation Time. *Peel says that the Icelandic band Daisy Hill Puppy Farm's first self titled 7" first pressing has been sold out in the UK and the group's UK label Lakeland is trying to press more records to meet demand. He then goes on to say he will play a track from them next week. Sessions *fIREHOSE #1. Recorded: 1988-06-12 Tracklisting *Ripcord: Poetic Justice (LP - Harvest Hardcore) Raging *Andy Capp: Popatop (7") Treasure Isle *Mute Drivers: Don't Stop Let's Go (LP - Twenty Thousand Millionaires) Irradiated *Stetsasonic: In Full Gear (LP - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy''' @''' *fIREHOSE: She Paints Pictures (session) *Butterfield 8: Watermelon Man (12") Go! Discs *Space Maggots: Lost Love (LP - Yeah...Leave It!) Vinyl Solution *Courtney Melody: My Baby (7") Jammy's *Perfect Disaster: T.V. (Girl On Fire) (12") Fire *Money Earning Crew: Stars Are Shining (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside''' @''' *Another Sunny Day: I'm In Love With A Girl Who Doesn't Know I Exist (7") Sarah *Golden Dawn: Spring - Heeled Jack (7" - My Secret World) Sarah *Steinski & Mass Media featuring D.J. "Sugar" Kane: Let's Play It Cool (12") 4th & Broadway''' @''' *fIREHOSE: Choose Any Memory (session) *Gherkin Jerks: Midi Beats (12" - Stomp The Beat) Gherkin''' @''' *No For An Answer: Liar (7" - You Laugh E.P.) Revelation *Django Reinhardt And His Quintet Of The Hot Club Of France: Minor Swing (LP - Souvenirs Of Django Reinhardt (New Sounds From Europe Volume 7)) Vogue *Death By Milkfloat: What (12" - Sense And Nonsense) Di Di Music :(JP: 'I was talking to Tommy Vance seconds ago and on the Friday Rock Show this week he's going to be featuring Deep Purple live, fairly traditional stuff, but I hope the same time, he occasionally puts things like this into the thing') *Bullet LaVolta: Circuits (12" - Bullet LaVolta) Taang! #''' *Bongo Les & Herman Bongo: Dr. Who (7") Explosion *fIREHOSE: Making The Freeway (session) *Revelation Time: South Africa (12") Red Bullet '''# *Rapeman: Marmoset (7" - Hated Chinee) Touch And Go *Perfect Daze: The Saddest Thing I Ever Heard (12" - Regular Jailbreak) Vinyl Solution *Michael G: Bassman (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside''' @''' *DaVincis: When You're In (LP - Eating Gifted Children) Pink Moon *Jonah Moyo And Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: unknown (LP - Masvingo Ne Carpet) Zimbabwe *Lip Cream: Right Stuff (v/a LP - 病原体 - Virus Compilation Jap) Jungle Hop International *Death By Milkfloat: Blood On The Car (12" - The Absolute Non-End) Ediesta *Funky Ginger: Slaughterhouse (12") B Ware''' @''' *fIREHOSE: Hear Me (session) *Slab!: People Pie (12") Ink *Stump: The Rats (12" - Charlton Heston) Ensign *Eric B. & Rakim: Follow The Leader (12") MCA''' @''' *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2918XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2918XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) john peel 5b 1988 *4) 1988-06-xx Peel Show LE011 ;Length *1) 1:06:25 *2) 0:51:35 *3) 0:45:20 (from 41:23) *4) 1:34:25 (30:13-1:01:50) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) From HO John Peel 5 1988 *4) Created from LE011 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1988 Lee Tape 11 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2918/1) *3) Mixcloud *4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes